


New Year's in New York

by emyy250



Series: General Gargoyles Fics [10]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Manhattan Clan, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: A small glimpse into the New Year's celebrations of the Xanatoses and others.Note: This was published on 12-29-19 and is ongoing.
Series: General Gargoyles Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362412
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Market

Dec 30, 2019

The store was packed with people. Peter Maza glared as someone jostled him. He made sure none of the food was damaged.

"I hate shopping before New Year's." He grumbled.

"We're almost done." Diane told him, handing him a bottle of pepper flakes.

They went to the front and stood in line. Some tourists were also in line, trying to buy some stuff. One was arguing with the cashier about the sales tax.

"Happy New Year, huh?" Someone from behind the Mazas said.

"Matthew, I didn't think you would be back so soon." Diane smiled.

"I spent two weeks with my family. It was nice." He shrugged.

"We had dinner with everyone." Peter added, putting the food on the belt.

"How'd it go?" Matt asked. They knew not to mention the Xanatos name around strangers.

"Oh, you know same as last year. The kids liked their gifts." Diane said.

"What are you doing for New Year's?" Peter asked him.

"Just staying home. Relaxing if possible. And you guys?" He hummed.

"We're having a small dinner and playing games. Beth's gonna leave on the 6th." Peter frowned a bit.

"That's good. Hey, can you get this delivered?" Matt tugged a package out from his coat pocket. "Just a few little things I thought they'd like."

"I'm sure they'll love what you got them." Diane took it.

"So, when do you think we'll get to the front?" Matt asked, watching the cashier.

"Next year possibly." Peter answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Labyrinth

New Year's Eve 2019

The Labyrinth was busy this time of year. People were desperate to get out of the cold. And while the Labyrinth was big, it was also underground. Talon folded a blanket and put in a basket.

"Hey, Claw, take these over to the women's side." He said as he handed him the basket.

He nodded and carried it out. While some of the homeless women were fine sleeping near men, others were not. So Talon gave them a separate wing to sleep in. There were two gates with pass codes, which would change every so often. They would open automatically if the alarms or power went off and if the emergency button was pressed.

"Hey, Talon. When are we going to your parents?" Maggie asked.

"What time is it now?" He asked.

"About 4." She said.

"Lemme just get this done then we'll go." He gestured to the laundry.

She joined him. "Do you think Elisa will be there?"

"Yeah, she should. I'm not sure if she'll visit Goliath or not." He said.

"I guess we'll see. Is everything set up? All the heaters working?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, me and the volunteers got it all ready." He told her.

"Derek?" She thought.

"What's up?" He looked up as she considered what to say.

"I never thought that we'd end up helping people." She said.

"Me either, but I'm glad we can do something." He hummed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner

New Year's Eve 2019

The Mazas were having dinner at Elisa's apartment. Beth and Elisa were at one end of the table. Their parents and Derek and Maggie were on the other side. They were eating chicken molé, mashed potatoes, corn, salad and rolls. Elisa had gotten out the champagne for tonight. Cagney weaved under the table and begged for food. He was mostly ignored except when he bumped someone's foot.

"Beth, how did your tests go?" Peter asked.

"I did fine, I think." She ate some chicken.

"Alright, dear. Derek, pass the salt." Diane looked at him.

"Here you go, Mom." He handed it over. Their hands brushed against each other.

"Oh, your fur is soft!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got something for it..." His ears folded back in embarrassment.

"Derek, chill. It's like when Mom got you shampoo when we were little." Elisa said.

"I guess." He thought.

"How's it going at the Labyrinth?" Beth asked.

"It's busy, but it's been pretty smooth." Maggie told them.

"One of the shower pipes got a leak, but we replaced it quick." He added.

"What about you, Elisa?" Diane asked.

"It's fine. Busted a few robberies." She waved her fork around.

"Are you going to visit Goliath?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, after the games." She said.

"You're gonna ditch us?" Beth asked.

"BETH!" Diane scolded her.

"I'm not ditching you guys. Goliath can get me back before midnight." Elisa told them.

"Alright, dear." Peter hummed.

They ate and then played games. The first game was a trivia game. Maggie read out the questions and everyone had 30 seconds to think of their answer. Derek and Elisa got a bit competitive. Peter ended up winning the trivia. Then they played cards. It was a tense game since everyone decided to play for themselves. Elisa had gotten her siblings to drain their chips, but Maggie ended up taking it all. By this point, the family had a few glasses of champagne. Even Elisa had some. Not enough to get drunk, but enough to get buzzed. It was the perfect time for charades. Elisa ended up being a great guesser when Derek or Maggie had to mime. They laughed as Beth tried to remember movie scenes to act out. Elisa had the most points at the end.

**Derek had different hair from his sisters when he was human.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fireworks

New Year's Eve 2019

"Everyone ready?" Elisa asked.

The clan was gathered on the tallest tower. They were wearing earmuffs. Goliath stood in the back. Hudson was next to him. Then it was Angela next to Broadway and Brooklyn. Lexington was near Bronx, who was lying down.

"Yeah, we're ready." Lex petted Bronx.

"I got the thermos if you want hot chocolate." Elisa shook it for emphasis.

The first explosion went off and a burst of colors lit the sky. More soon followed. Angela pointed them out. Goliath smiled. Bronx realized there wasn't any danger so he went to the courtyard. The clan watched the fireworks and drank hot chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Party

New Year's 2020

"Alex?" Fox and Xanatos looked in.

The room was decorated in steamers and balloons. Xanatos had a party going on, but they hadn't see their son or Owen for awhile. They had been there, eating food and talking to people. Alex was asleep on the couch. Puck was watching him. He had a content smile on his face. Fox guessed he had taken Alex out to prank some people and teach him something. It must have gone well.

"He didn't even get to see the ball." Puck told them.

"People like the ball, Puck." Fox shook her head.

"Happy new year, Puck." Xanatos told him.

"Happy new year. Aren't you going to kiss her?" He asked.

"If you insist." Xanatos kissed Fox on lips.

She let it go on for a second then turned to their son. She shook him. He looked at her sleepily.

"Alex, it's midnight. Happy new year." Fox smiled.

"Hap-pee new 'ear." Alex mumbled.

"Let's get you to bed." Fox helped him up.

"I love you." Alex told them as they left.

"We love you too." Xanatos smiled.


End file.
